


Dragonslaying

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - More than 3 Sentences [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil have slayed the dragon, now they need to get the gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonslaying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/gifts).



> Prompt: c/c Knights (in less than shining armor)

“Well, we defeated the dragon…” Clint stated when he actually was in front of him.

“I figured,” Phil stated, taking in the site of Clint covered in dragon guts. “Do I want to know what happened?”

“It kind of… exploded? Exploded.” Clint nodded, guts dropping to the ground with a wet sploosh.

“And you were in the blast range?” Phil asked.

“It’s dead, we can grab the gold and head on out.”

“I’ll grab the gold, you need to wash off.”

“What?” Clint asked and Phil assumed he was pouting. It was rather hard to tell.

“You smell.”

“How bad?”

“I smelled you before I heard you.”

“That river is going to be cold though.”

“I know, start a fire, when I’ve got our treasure, we’ll cuddle.”

“We will?” Clint asked, perking up.

“Yes, tonight only. Then we go back to our no cuddle rule until on missions,” Phil stated.

Clint turned and started heading toward the river. Phil watched him go, wishing for Clint’s usual leathers, because the armor plating really did nothing for his ass.


End file.
